Ghostbusters 4: Back To Amityville
by rylansato
Summary: In 1974 Ronald DeFeo Jr. killed his family in a house in Amityville. The house became haunted and anybody that lived there experienced the supernatural occurances. 33 years later the Ghostbusters are asked to put the spirits to rest for once and for all.
1. The History of The House

Ghostbusters: Back to Amityville

It was a dark rainy night in New York. Roland, Kylie and Dustin had just returned from a call at the Sedwick Hotel. Their business had been steady. It was just like the days of the original Ghostbusters where they had a call all the time. Sometimes they would go on a dry spell and not have one for a few weeks which made Dustin bored out of his mind. Sometimes he'd look for any supernatural occurrences somewhere but as of late, he stopped doing that. A few months ago they took a trip to Japan to investigate a supernatural curse that had cost the life of Eduardo. Dustin took off his original Proton Pack and hung it on a hook in his locker. He walked up stairs and lied down on his bed. He was exhausted, he ended up falling asleep. Roland went into the living room and started watching TV. Kylie sat on a nearby chair on her laptop. The three Ghostbusters took this time to relax. For all they knew it could be the last time they could relax before their next call.

A few hours later about 3:30 in the morning, the phone next to Dustin's bed rang and woke him up. He reached over and answered it.

"If this isn't an incredibly hot girl, I'm hanging up." Dustin said groggily.

At that moment he was hit with a pillow from Kylie who was across the room.

"I mean Ghostbusters. What can we do for you?"

While Dustin was taking the call Roland and Kylie got out of their beds and walked over to him. Roland stood next to Dustin's bed while Kylie sat down on the edge. After writing things on a notepad and hanging up the phone. Dustin turned his attention to his two comrades.

"We've got a haunted house on the other side of Long Island." Dustin said getting up and heading to the closet to get dressed.

"What's the address?" Roland asked.

"112 Ocean Ave. Amityville."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Kylie asked.

"Because it was a movie."

Kylie and Roland looked to each other, confused. Dustin pulled out his black jumpsuit and looked back at Kylie and Roland.

"It was called The Amityville Horror." Dustin said. "I'll explain the story on the way. It'll take us about an hour to get there."

Minutes later, Ecto-1 was on its way to Amityville with its lights on and siren blaring. Roland was driving while Dustin sat in the passenger seat and Kylie was in the back.

"So tell us the story." Kylie said.

Dustin shifted in his seat to have Roland and Kylie in his view.

"Back in 1974 Ronald DeFeo killed his entire family. In December of the following year a family by the name of Lutz moved in. The first signs of a haunting were when they had a priest come by to bless the house as a precaution. However, when the priest began to prey he heard a voice say 'Get out.' Then on the following visit the priest developed signs similar to a stigmata. The Lutzes didn't experience anything at first but soon things started happening."

"What kind of things?" Roland asked.

"Kathy Lutz would have detailed nightmares about the killings. George would wake up every morning around 3:15 and go to the boat house. Sometimes he would see glowing red eyes from his daughter's room. Unseen forces would damages doors, locks, and windows. Crucifixes would rotate upside down. George would wake up to loud noises that no one else would hear. Kathy would levitate off the bed. George also noticed that he had a strong resemblance to DeFeo. Green slime would ooze from the walls and locks. Shortly later, the Lutzes left. Even though they never saw anything I'm guessing we're dealing with a low class 1 with the abilities of a level 2." Dustin said.

"So this is a typical haunting?" Kylie asked.

"Yes and no. Most hauntings aren't famous. This one for some reason is. I believe it's just from the intensity of the murders."

"How do you know all these things?" Roland asked.

"Wikipedia." Dustin replied with a smile.

About a half hour later the Ghostbusters arrived outside of the infamous house. The three got out and put on their proton packs. Dustin hooked one of the original traps to the left side of his Proton Pack and attached a P.K.E. Meter to his belt.

"So this is it, huh?" Roland asked.

"Yep. This is it." Dustin replied.

"Are you the Ghostbusters?" A voice said behind them.

The three turned around to see a man at least in his forties in a rain coat holding an umbrella and a flashlight.

"My name is Dennis Grandon. I live across the street. I'm the owner of that house."

Dustin walked around the car to the man and shook his hand.

"I'm Dr. Zofchak. This is Dr. Jackson and Dr. Griffin." He said pointing to the other two.

Roland leaned over to Kylie.

"We're doctors?" Roland whispered.

"Just go with it." She replied. "Besides, it sounds better if we are."

"Come with me to my place and I'll explain everything." Dennis said.


	2. Investigating The House

The three Ghostbusters sat in Dennis's living room in three separate chairs with their Proton Packs at their feet. Mrs. Grandon gave them all a cup of tea while they talked to her husband.

"So if this thing has been happening since '75 why call us now? Why not call the Ghostbusters when they first started?" Kylie asked.

"Well you see the house has changed owners many times. Not every owner has experienced the bad things of the house. I bought it and stayed here. I rented out the place to people. At first nothing happened but it wasn't until lately things began to spring up. The most recent tenants ran out of the house right before I called you. I need you guys to take care of what's inside. The normal exorcism won't work so I resorted to you guys."

"Well, we'll take care of this situation, sir." Roland said.

The three Ghostbusters quickly finished their tea and they stood up in unison and put on their Proton Packs.

"Thanks for the tea. We'll head on over and take care of whatever is inside." Dustin said.

A look of relief spread across the Grandons' faces.

"Be careful over there." Mrs. Grandon said.

Kylie looked back at their clients. "Don't worry about a thing ma'am. We're professionals."

The three Ghostbusters walked out of the house and across the street. It was still raining but it had let up a bit. Dustin grabbed his P.K.E. Meter and activated. The tower extended from the top and two red antennas spread from the tower. The tips of antennas flashed yellow.

"I'm definitely picking up psychokinetic energy inside." Dustin said.

The three of them walked up to the house and entered through the front door. Kylie pulled out her digital camera. She began taking pictures of each room they entered.

"This place gives me the creeps." Roland said.

"That is the purpose of a haunted house." Kylie said.

"Mark one up for Kylie." Dustin said not looking away from his P.K.E. Meter.

Then without warning, The P.K.E. Meter stopped registering. It shut down.

"That's odd. I'm not picking anything up now." Dustin said. "I think that whatever was emanating the psychokinetic energy has disappeared for the time being. I don't think that we'll find anything tonight. I believe we'll find more out tomorrow night at 3:15."

The three Ghostbusters walked out of the house and back over to the Grandon's. As they were walking away from the house Dustin turned around to see a pair of red glowing eyes looking at them from an upstairs window. After a few seconds, the eyes faded. Dustin turned back around and they entered the Grandon's home.

Mrs. Grandon was there to greet them as they walked back into their home. Dennis walked up to them.

"Did you find anything?" Dennis asked.

"When we first entered the house we were picking up signals but then they suddenly stopped. I have a theory that we won't pick anything up until tomorrow night at 3:15am." Dustin said.

"Well, until then you can stay here." Mrs. Grandon said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grandon. We really appreciate it." Kylie said.

Dustin lied on one of the couches wide awake. He stared up at the ceiling thinking about their current assignment. He was still thinking why this place was so special and how they were going to end this one. Every report he has read never mentioned anything about seeing an actual ghost. The only reported sighting was the red eyes which he had seen earlier. He reached over and grabbed Kylie's digital camera which was next to her boots. He flipped it on and set it to review mode. They hadn't gone through the pictures yet and he was curious to see if the camera had picked up anything. He flipped through the pictures not seeing anything. Then he stopped on a picture which was of the living room. A ghostly face of a person was in a corner of the room. Dustin looked closely but couldn't really make it out. He could only make out the obvious features of eyes and the roundness of a head. He flipped through a few more pictures and the same face appeared in different areas of different rooms.

"I'll be damned." Dustin quietly said to himself.

"What is it?" Kylie asked.

Kylie talking startled Dustin because he thought she was asleep. She came over and sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Dustin handed her the camera.

"Check out what you took a picture of." Dustin said.

Kylie looked through multiple pictures and saw what Dustin was talking about.

"Well we know it's there."

"And if we use the ecto-scopes we can see it and have something to trap." Dustin said. "Now that we know that we'll have this job done by tomorrow. Now go get some sleep. We're going to need it if we are going to be up at all hours of the night."

Dustin leaned over and kissed Kylie on the top of her head and she went and lied back down on her couch. Dustin was actually able to fall asleep this time. Tomorrow was the day they were going to put an end to the Amityville Horror.


	3. Get Out

The next day, Mrs. Grandon was kind enough to cook breakfast for the Ghostbusters.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grandon. It's been awhile since we've had a good meal." Dustin said.

Kylie reached over and kicked Dustin in the knee. Dustin flinched slightly. The Grandons smiled.

"There's more that I should tell you." Dennis said. "There have been demonologists and a vampirologist who have visited the house and have been quite critical of the place."

"The vampirologist you mentioned wasn't Dr. Stephen Kaplan was it?" Dustin asked.

"The same."

"Who's that?" Roland asked.

"He was a self-styled vampirologist and ghost hunter. I can't believe I forgot about him 'til now. I've read his work and in my opinion he wasn't very good. The original Ghostbusters had one like him named Basingale."

"I've noticed you keep referring to him in the past tense." Kylie said.

"That's because he died back in '95. He had a heart attack the same year he published a book called The Amityville Horror Conspiracy." Dustin said.

"The Demonologists were Ed and Lorraine Warren. They came in with a film crew from Channel 5 New York. Parapsychologist Hans Holzer also came to the house and they all said that the house is occupied by malevolent spirits due to its history." Dennis said.

"_Hell, I could've told you that."_ Dustin thought.

Dennis got up from the table and walked to a closet and pulled out a box. He shuffled through it then pulled out something. He came back to the table.

"Gene Campbell took infrared pictures during the Warren's investigation." Dennis said handing a photograph to Dustin.

Dustin looked at the photograph then handed it to the other two Ghostbusters. It was a photograph of a demonic boy with glowing eyes standing at the foot of a staircase.

"Kylie, go get the camera with the pictures we took last night."

Kylie got up and left the room. Seconds later, she returned with the camera and handed it to Dustin. He switched it on and flipped through the pictures. He found the pictures with the faces in them and compared it to the picture that was taken in 1976. The faces were identical.

They all continued to talk about the infamous house. Mr. Grandon provided a bit of history on the house itself.

"Some rumors include that this area used to be Indian burial ground." Mr. Grandon said.

"It's always Indian burial ground." Dustin remarked.

Mr. Grandon looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"My hometown of Athens, Ohio is built on Indian burial ground and it ranks as the thirteenth haunted place on Earth."

"People say that the Shinnecock Indians resided here and buried their dead enemies upside down so they would face hell for all of eternity."

"Well, that would explain that all of the victims of the murders were all lying face down." Dustin said.

"What I want to know is; why didn't anyone wake up to the gunshots? It was three something in the morning and none of the six family members woke up to these gunshots? Not even the neighbors?" Kylie asked.

"It's possible that psychokinetic energy forbade the neighbors from hearing gunshots." Roland said.

"DeFeo himself had said that a pair of black hands gave him the weapon to kill his family." Grandon said.

"I've read the De Feo reports and each story is different than the next until he finally confessed to the entire thing." Dustin said. "One thing I've noticed is that people seem to say that this whole thing is a hoax. As a Ghostbuster I've ran into skeptical people and it's usually them who are the ones that run into supernatural activity. But haven't there been reports of supernatural activity in different areas that have originated from that house?"

"From what I've heard; yes. I'm not too familiar with the stories but there was something about a few haunted items that came from the house that originally belonged to the Lutzs such as a mirror, a lamp and a clock. Then there was a report about a haunted dollhouse that a little girl had that was built as an exact replica of the house."

"That's just asking for trouble." Dustin said.

"So what do we do now?" Roland asked.



"We wait till three fifteen in the morning. Until then we can go through the house and investigate what we can but it's hard to tell if we'll find anything." Kylie said.

"Well, let's do it."

Shortly after breakfast, the three Ghostbusters walked over to the house. Dustin pulled out his P.K.E. Meter that didn't read anything.

"I'm not getting anything on the P.K.E." He said. "What were going to do is split up. Roland, you check the upstairs. Kylie, you go with him and I'll check the basement and this floor. Be extremely careful and radio for help if you need it."

The other two nodded and drew their blasters. Dustin drew his own from his original proton pack. Roland slowly moved upstairs while Kylie moved with him and Dustin moved down the hallway to the basement door. He proceeded down the stairs. He noticed that a portion of the stairs were new than the rest. He cautiously moved down the wooden stairs into the cement basement. The basement wasn't big at all. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but that didn't cause him to drop his guard.

Kylie moved about the middle floor going into the first bedroom. She turned the knob and opened the door. The minute the door opened, Kylie's head was filled with a vision. She stopped dead in her tracks. This vision was so real that it looked as if she was there. She stood there as she saw two girls sleeping in their beds. Both of which were lying on their stomachs. Then suddenly the door opened and Ron DeFeo walked in with his gun and shot both of his sisters. Kylie stood their wide eyed. Then the vision vanished. She dropped to her knees and tears began to well up in her eyes.

Dustin was still in the basement investigating when he noticed the red room and a hole in the floor of it that was full of a dark liquid. The bright color of the room prevented him from seeing the liquid's actual color. It did begin to bubble. Dustin took a few steps back from it.

Roland was in another bedroom when the door shut behind him. He didn't think anything of it at first but then he realized that it was very hot in the room and the windows were shut. Flies began to accumulate around the window.

_What the hell?_

Flies began to land on him. He tried to swat them away but they didn't move. If he was able to get them off of him they would just return. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and began coughing profusely. He tried the door but it wouldn't open. He grabbed his radio and tried to call for help but all he was getting was static.

The dark liquid in the red room started bubbling as if it were boiling.

_What the hell is going on here?_



Dustin heard the static come from his radio. He grabbed it and tried to figure out who it was. He attached the radio back to his belt and ran up the stairs to the main floor.

Roland was coughing even harder on his hands and knees. Then suddenly, the door finally opened by itself.

"Get out." A voice said to him.

He looked around and saw no one around him. He was very confused. The flies had disappeared and his coughing stopped.

"GET OUT!" The voice yelled.

The voice was loud enough for Dustin to hear it downstairs and for Kylie to be snapped out of her trance by it. Roland shot to his feet and darted out the door. Kylie was right in front of him on the stairs. They met Dustin at the base of the stairs.

"GET OUT!" The voice said again.

"Come on let's get out of here." Dustin said. "We'll be back." He said into the air.

The three of them ran out of the door. Dustin turned around and saw a figure of a boy pointing at him at the base of the stairs. Dustin pressed the yellow switch on his blaster causing it to power up. He aimed it at the figure but the door closed before he could fire. He turned to the others.

"What happened?"


	4. Ronald DeFeo Jr

The Ghostbusters sat at the table in the Grandon's house. They felt bad for bothering the Grandons so much during their stay but the Grandons insisted that stay as long as they needed to and that it didn't bother them.

"I saw a vision of two girls being shot. I think it was DeFeo when he killed his family." Kylie said.

Dustin turned to Roland for his explanation.

"I don't know. Flies were swarming around me and I tried to radio you two but I got nothing but static. A voice told me to 'get out' twice."

"Yeah, I heard the voice too." Kylie said.

"When we got out of the house, I saw that boy from the photographs standing at the base of the staircase pointing at me. I was about to blast him when the door shut." Dustin said.

"So now what? We can't trap anything when we don't know what to trap." Kylie said.

"This one is a pain in the ass." Dustin said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is Defeo still alive?" Roland asked.

Dennis Grandon nodded. "Yeah, he's held up at Green Haven."

"That's in Dutchess County, in town called Beekman." Dustin said.

"I wonder if we could get anything out of him." Roland said.

"It's possible. He could probably shed some light on some things and help us out on this thing."

"Yes, but first get some sleep." Mrs. Grandon said. "It's after four in the morning and obviously visiting hours won't be until after seven or eight."

"She's got a point." Kylie said.

Without much objection, the Ghostbusters went to sleep.

A few hours later, the Ghostbusters rode all the way to the main part of New York State. Dutchess County wasn't far inland but it was still about a two hour drive. Once arriving, they decided to leave their proton packs in the car since they weren't here to bust any ghosts. They were here to question Ronald DeFeo Jr.

Dustin led the way as they walked into the old prison and to the guard. The guard looked a bit surprised at the Ghostbusters appearance. He was an overweight man with glasses and a receding hairline.

"Ghostbusters? What can I help you with?" He asked.

"We're here to see Ronald DeFeo Jr."

"DeFeo, eh? Ghosts stirring up trouble." He said with a bit of a laugh. His laugh died down when he saw that the three Ghostbusters weren't laughing.

"Something like that." Dustin said.

"Okay, I'll put you through."

Shortly later, Ronald Defeo Jr. walked into the visiting room where he saw three people he had never met before. Defeo had thinning hair and still sported the beard that had a bit of gray in it. Dustin half expected to see the young man, with the long hair instead of the combed back hair. It wasn't until DeFeo saw the patch on their uniforms was when he realized who they were.

"Ghostbusters. This is unexpected." DeFeo said.

"We're here to ask you about the night you killed your family." Dustin said. "We want to know about these voices telling you to do so."

"I'm sure that the media has said enough about it."

"The media has a habit of not saying everything." Kylie said.

"Well, the media is entirely wrong." DeFeo said. "In fact, I only killed my parents. My sister Dawn killed the children. I didn't want to hurt the children and I was enraged by my sister's actions so I killed her in a fit of rage. There were no voices or hands that gave me the gun. It was all me and my sister."

"Then how would one explain all of the supernatural activity at your former residence?" Kylie asked.

"You're the Ghostbusters. You tell me. I'm saying that there wasn't anything supernatural about the murders. It was me and my sister. If you look at the post mortem examination, it will tell you that Dawn had powder burns on her from firing a gun."

"But why change your story?" Dustin asked. "You changed your story multiple times."

DeFeo didn't answer immediately. Dustin could tell that he had him cornered.

"When you're asked 'why did you do it?' and you respond with 'the voices told me.' Then it would sound a bit stupid. Don't you agree?"

"You forget what business I'm in." Dustin shot back.

"Did the voices tell you to blame it on Dawn?" Kylie asked. "Did the forces behind it make it seem that your sister helped?"

"I've seen the crime scene photos." Dustin said. "Dawn being an accomplice doesn't add up to the way she was lying in bed. She was still under the sheets. I doubt you would take the time to put her under the covers yourself if all you were going to do was kill her. I find it a bit hard to believe that every family member would be lying face down in their beds when you shot them. And only one of your siblings woke up during it all and that was when you walked into her room and shot her in the face. No one heard the gun shots. Something paranormal was at work. What told you to do it?"

"I even saw a vision of you killing your sisters." Kylie said.

DeFeo put his hands to his head. He was struggling for an answer. Dustin looked to his two companions who returned the gaze.

"I tried to fight it. It was too powerful. I couldn't resist." DeFeo said.

"What did you try to fight?" Roland asked.

Suddenly, the tower extended on Dustin's P.K.E. meter and the antennas extended and started flashing. Dustin looked down at it and grabbed it from his belt.

"Something is here." Dustin said.

No sooner did he say that, DeFeo was lifted off the ground and into the air. The guards in the next room saw the events through the glass and came running to the door. They frantically shuffled through their keys to unlock the door.

"Don't kill me. I tried to keep from talking about you. I told them story you told me to say. They already knew too much."

Dustin sprang to his feet and grabbed DeFeo. He tried pulling him down but some force knocked him into the wall. Kylie ran over to him. Roland also tried but he too was thrown across the room. Finally, the guards came running in but they were stopped dead in their tracks and pushed out of the way.

DeFeo struggled to get himself free but whatever had a hold of him was too strong for him. He squirmed around in the air and then he stopped and hung lifelessly for a second before being thrown into the wall. The P.K.E. meter shut down and there was nothing but silence. Kylie went over to DeFeo and put her fingers to his neck. She looked back at Roland and Dustin.

"He's dead."


End file.
